


Earth to Mister Solo

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Highschool AU, Prompt suggestions, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Teacher AU, abuse mention, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Ben Solo has spent a good portion of his life teaching high-schoolers. Now getting into his tenure he is greeted by a former student who is working as a TA to one of his colleagues retiring this year.Rey spent most of highschool with the threats her foster father leveled at her, her only place of solace being school, and her teachers. Ben Solo being one of them, and Maz Kanata who became her new foster mom. Now three years out she has gotten her undergrad, and is working to be Maz's replacement.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Syllabus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hpsmlove143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsmlove143/gifts).

He wasn't paying that much attention, most of this was formal 'here is the curriculum, new hires, etcetera' and he could elect to ignore most of it. Having already prepared everything during summer. "Now, Maz?" Called Hux the vice principle. "The TA is good?" Ben's ears picked up at that, Maz would kill anyone who would ever think her weak enough to need an assistant. But she was old, the withered woman nodded with a smile. 

"Of course, I trained her myself!" there was a titer of laughter and he turned towards the TA who was now standing. He blinked to her and her bright smile. 

_ /// _

_ "Can... can I stay after class?" she asked. He looked up to one of the students it was just before the last class. She had a split lip and he frowned.  _

_ "Of course, do you need help?" she shook her head.  _

_ "I just don't want to go home." his suspicions arose immediately, but she said nothing more and more students were filling in. He made a mental note to pry, to get something that could help her.  _

_ "Is anything wrong?" he asked as she sat back down saying goodbye to a few friends. He tried to sound kind, and not more demanding. She looked down miserable.  _

_ "No... I don't think so. Mr. Plutt is... in a mood. He's been... okay." his hackles rose a bit.  _

_ "Do you want me to call someone?" he asked and her face fell further.  _

_ "There's no one to call." she said almost so softly that he didn't hear it.  _

_ "You can stay as long as you need to Ms. Niima. I'll be here grading papers, Um... Miss Kanata, if you like stays late as well." he smiled up down her and her wide eyes. Her features brightened, and she relaxed. "We're here for you okay? You can tell us if something is wrong." she opened her mouth, but closed it nodding.  _

_ "Thanks! I'm just gonna do homework." he nodded and went back to his desk, he'd have to go talk to Maz, see if she could pry the problem out. One can't just barge into someone else's home under the slight suspicion of abuse, no matter how much he wanted to. But he could demand a welfare check on her home. Nodding to himself he settled into a quiet rhythm of grading.  _

_ /// _

"Yes! Thank you so much for letting me work here!" Rey Niima said. She glanced to him and waved before sitting down. Hux nodded and rolled his eyes. 

"Good now, each one of you ensure the curriculum is ready, and put in your first check by tomorrow." Hux snapped, letting them leave and mingle. Ben stood, feeling to this day he towered over everyone. At least a head taller then the tallest, he hunched his shoulders. 

"Eyyy," a voice said and he prevented the eye twitch as Poe Dameron slide up next to him. "Did you see the new girl?" he asked and Ben frowned towards him. She was helping Maz out of a seat with a bright smile even as the older woman was trying to wave her off scolding. 

"Yes, she used to go to school here." he responded. Poe paled a bit, which was all the better. Poe however didn't teach her, he was the previous years hire. But it was good to ensure Poe wasn't going to try anything that could get him, and the school in trouble. 

"Ah, well, she's cute." Poe said and Ben rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I don't have to work, as I don't teach." Poe was one of the gym teachers, and Couch for pretty much anything that would be needed. The school would hire out newer ones as needed this year. Maz waved of Rey as he glanced to her, as she left the charge of Maz to mingle with the other teachers. She was smiling and laughing, a far cry from most of what he saw of her. It soothed a portion of his soul after what he had heard was a small hell in this city. 

"I know you don't teach, only idiots teach gym." Ben replied to Poe. He looked insulted but was smiling. 

"That hurts moose. That hurts bad." Ben's eye twitched at the mention of Moose. Poe's personal nickname for him. He watched as Rey talked briefly to Hux, and then walked towards them she stuck her hand out still smiling widely. 

"Mr. Solo." Poe had been rising his hand and then shoved it in his pocket as Ben smirked and shook her hand. 

"Ms. Niima." he replied and shook her hand. 

"Rey, you can call me Rey." he nodded letting go of her hand. "How have you been?" 

"I'm good and you?" He glanced to Poe who was looking bored waiting for the moment he could interject and flirt. 

"Fantastic!" From her small bag on her hip she grabbed a weathered looking envelope and held it out to him. "I never got the chance to give you this... you know. For what you did." he blinked at it, slowly taking it. "Thanks so much Mr. Solo." She took one of his hands and squeezed it before nodding to Poe and leaving without a word, a light blush coloring her cheeks. 

"What was that about?" Poe asked him. Ben slid the envelope open. 

"I called the police on a guardian of hers, and it was found out he was abusive." Poe went completely still. "You've been over the classes for that haven't you?" Ben demanded him. 

"Yes of course!" Poe snapped and left looking like he had been punched in the gut. It was a small card, and as he pulled it out there was a small paper ribbon with a hand written quote on it. 

_ 'There are only two positions one can take toward anything in life: hope or fear. Hope Strengthens, fear kills.' _ He ripped it open and caught thick bookmark as it tried to fall out. It held a set of pressed flowers inside a thin plastic sheet. One on the bottom was a daisy, stemming from it was two stalks of delphium in between them was a small red rose, and then at the top was a pink tulip. He blinked at it and opened up to thank you card inside of it. 

On the flap was another hand written note, while the inside was a 'thank you so much' with her signature. 

_ 'I've written this maybe twenty times now, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for helping me even when you didn't need to. You just seemed to know I was in trouble and I don't know how to say thank you enough for that. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there helping me with Mrs. Kanata. You are amazing in all ways Mr. Solo. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I hope I can repay you one day.' _ he read and looked after her even when she was already gone. A small ache formed in his chest and he put the card back into the envelope. It was a happy feeling though and he could only feel far better with the knowledge. 

* * *

It was a week later when he caught her in the breakroom lounging and making a cup of tea, putting a liberal amount of sugar in it. They actually had the ‘free’ period together, but he usually spent his working and eating at his desk rather than go out to the breakroom. “Ms. Niima.” he stated and she started, flinching. “Sorry.” 

“No its fine, you sure are quiet for being a big guy!” Rey held her hand to her chest to calm her heart. He tried for an awkward smile. “You read the card right?” he nodded as she rubbed a hand over the back of her head. 

“Yes, and you don’t have to thank me, it’s just what anyone would do.” he answered. “So you are going to be a teacher?” he tried after a short silence of her dunking a tea bag into steaming water. She laughed a little. 

“Would it be weird to admit you were the inspiration for that?” he reached into a cabinet to grab out a mug for himself, using the rest of the hot water she heated. 

“Not at all.” he glanced towards her and noticed her cheeks were pink. “Are you doing well though?” she smiled nodding and staring at her cup as the black tea colored the water. He dunked in a few cubes of sugar. She handed him a paper covered tea bag with their fingers brushing as she did so. 

“Yes, much better since then! You know Maz actually took care of me after that, she just took control and sassed the police to letting me stay with her.” he smiled thinking of the older woman yelling at the officers. He had put his own statement in a long time ago as was necessary. 

“That’s good.” he replied lamely. She let out a long breath wincing. 

“Can I hug you?” he blinked towards her. “To say thanks?” he held out his arm and she stepped into him putting her arms around his chest under his arms hugging him. He awkwardly patted her back completely unsure as to what else to do. It seemed to linger a bit longer then it should, but then she drew back and turned back to her tea holding it in both hands as he took a sip of his. “Thanks, again. Thanks, you really are a hero.” He flushed himself. 

“No, I’m not. I told you anyone would do it.” she reached out again, putting an hand in his. 

“I spent almost the entire school year like that Mr. Solo. When I finally got into your class, you noticed it. I didn’t even go to Maz’s class, but you, you noticed.” he blinked down at her as she took a step closer to him. Her hand squeezed around his. “Just you. You knew I was being hurt without even thinking.” 

“Ms-” she set her cup down and he paused. 

“Rey. You can call me Rey.” he was staring down at her. 

“Its, I keep telling you, its just what is what anyone should do.” he amended. She took his hand in both of hers. 

“Still, You are amazing, I’m sorry I didn’t get to give you the card earlier. But… its… yeah. Just… ummm…” she let him go suddenly and grabbed her tea taking a long sip her cheeks completely pink. “A hero. Like I said. You’re a hero.” 

“I am not.” he told her. She tsked him but was smiling into her cup. “It really is okay… Rey.” he watched as she hunched her shoulders just a little bit. “I’m a hero.” he let out a sigh and she giggled. “Now will you stop hounding me about it.” He felt his lips pull into a smile. 

“Yes.” she finished the tea dumping the bag into a trash bin and putting the cup into a small sink.

“This is my worst nightmare, being hounded by previous students.” he said lowly, and with what he hoped was good nature. 

“So you admit I’m the girl of your dreams?” she quipped back. Both of them glanced to each other, but it was Rey who left first, almost at a dead run away from the scene. She carrened into Poe shooting off into the school at a run. Poe staggered into the doorframe and then slipped into the lounge staring after Rey. 

“Christ what was that about?” Poe asked getting into the fridge for his lunch. 

“Nothing.” Poe was eyeing him now with avid interest as he kicked the door to the fridge closed.

“You’re blushing.” Poe said and smirked. Ben turned to him with a glare. “I can see it in your ears there.” Ben quickly combed his hair over his ears with one hand as he finished his tea. “Come on, give up the goods.” 

“Nothing happened Poe.” Ben snapped and followed what Rey did leaving Poe in the lounge by himself. 

* * *

  
  


Rey held her hand to her chest in her classroom as Maz stared at her, she let out the last few pants from her run and then grimaced. "What?" she asked Maz who was settled into going over the first class assignment. 

"Nothing dear, are you okay?" Maz asked back and Rey blinked feeling her cheeks heat up. 

"Y-YES!" she forced a bright smile onto her lips though she felt personally mortified. 

"Did you kiss him yet?" Maz asked and Rey turned onto her feeling her face drain of color and heat. 

"What? No! I can't kiss him! He was my teacher! That's just so weird!" Rey dragged her hair out of the messy bun it was in and then sighed in frustration, trying to comb it back into the bun. 

"Oh please, when you've lived as long as I have you know when people are in love." Maz replied and picked up the stack of papers tapping them to get them all lined up straight as the bell rang for the next class. Rey flinched her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

"I… he is just...um..." Rey mumbled thinking. "He's my hero, he saved me from there." Maz shook her head as a few students filed in letting Rey off the hook for now. She didn't know if she like liked Mr. Solo, or if it was attraction. He defined her life for years now in idolization. She wanted to be a teacher like him, wanted to help people like her, like he had for her. 

"You should ask him for a drink." Maz whispered as the bell rang again for start of class. Rey blushed and hid it by looking frustrated at the old woman as she started the class with a loud booming voice. "FIRST TEST!" Maz yelled and got a collective groan.

"Its quite easy I promise!" Rey placated and took the forms from Maz handing them all out to the high schoolers. They looked little pleased with it, but then relaxed as they read over the questions. 


	2. Extra Circular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes out on a date with Poe and his friends.

Ben cracked his neck as he stood up from his desk and placed a small note on top of the first essay layout he had in mind. 'double space or no?' he asked himself as a way to debate on whether or not he'd allow the luxury of it. Since he planed it to be five pages long, he would allow each student to choose their own author to make a short essay on for their favorite work of said author. He gathered up his bag and sighed heading out of his classroom and locking the door behind him. 

"Kriffing zip-per!" he heard as he passed by the still lit teachers lounge. He stalled and looked in blinking. It wasn't the weirdest thing to see a student, former or not wearing a dress. He did chaperone dances on occasion when they needed the help. She was valiantly trying to get the zipper of the small knee length dress up her back arms and hands not quite reaching it. He knocked on the door frame and she turned to him and quickly smiled. "Hi, I didn't mean to be loud Mr. Solo." 

"Rey, if I'm calling you by your first name you can certainly call me Ben." he told her. She blushed and held the front of the dress up with one hand. 

"OH lord no. That would just be so weird." he nodded. 

"Do you need help?" she sighed nodding. 

"Yes please, I just need to get this zipped up!" he walked to her as she turned her back to him. Holding the dress to her he grabbed the zipper and pulled it up taking a step back from her. "Thanks!" she turned back taking his hand and shaking it before he could drop his hands. 

"No problem. Heading somewhere nice?" she grabbed a old beat up leather coat off the back of a chair and nodded with a grin. 

"I'm heading on a double date with Poe and two of his friends." Ben frowned. "Oh no! Poe said Finn would like to meet me!" she held up her hands as she grabbed her bag. 

"Ah, good, Snoke and Hux frown on dating in the work place." Rey rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "I know. But still, don't want to loose a job right?" he held a door open for her, waving to one of the janitors as they passed. 

"Yeah, ugn, I am not looking forwards to the walk though. Its two miles away and I'm already running a bit late." she checked her phone as he paused looking to her. His eyes quickly tracked down her, she had simple comfy shoes on, and a bulge in her bag could be nicer shoes. 

"You don't have a car?" she shrugged. 

"Not really, I head in with Maz but she had an appointment today with the doctor. She wont be out for awhile." Ben held the outside doors open for her and debated with himself. 

"Where are you heading?" she held up her hands. 

"Its fine Mr. Solo, I can walk!" he reached out not to touch her but to hold his hand out towards her. 

"Come on Rey, I can't let you head out alone." she looked to his hand eyes wide. 

"Are you sure?" he didn't drop his hand as she took it and he pulled her towards the nearly empty parking lot. He didn't exactly take pride in his car, but when she let go of his hand and skipped to it he felt a small piece of himself preen. "MY GOD, is this original?" 

"Almost, the exhaust is mostly redone, but its about eighty percent original." she grinned over the car, a Pontiac GTO with black paint and red leather interior. 

"Now I don't regret getting a ride!" her smile was bright as he opened the door for her. 

"Yes well, it was my dad's and he gave it to me when I hit eighteen, ever since then I've been keeping up on maintenance." she quickly twisted her body in the passanger seat clicking the seatbelt around her as he settled himself into his car. 

"Ever race it?" he straightened in his seat. "Is that a yes?" 

"When I was in college." she giggled as he felt his cheeks heat up. "Where exactly are you heading?" he asked. 

"To Dantoon!" she replied brightly. He sighed relaxing as he started the car, getting his seatbelt on as she excitedly clapped. "COME ON. Peel out!" He cast her a look, and sedately rolled out of the parking lot. Maybe much to her more amusement. "You're no fun Mr. Solo." 

"I thought you knew that just by asking my students." he replied and laughed with her as he headed towards the restaurant. The silence lapsed afterwards but it wasn't the kind that lingered awkwardly out. "What did you go to college for?" he asked her at a stoplight. 

"Engineering. This way I can tell students just exactly how they can use algebra in life, other then calculating for tips." he smiled to her. "I'm about to get my bachelors, I'm specializing in structures, I can tell you right now just how 'in code' that death trap of a school building is." he laughed, heading to the parking lot of the restaurant. "Thanks again for driving me. This beast got a name?" she held her hand out to him as he parked. He shook it, and had a quick debate with himself. 

"Swear not to tell Poe?" she nodded leaning in towards him without letting go of his hand. "I used to call it Finalizer." she grinned brightly and then drew back unlatching her belt to get out. 

"You're not heading out?" she asked him as he shut off the car. 

"Dinner here sounds better then leftovers at my place." she smiled as he got out of the car, locking it as they shut the doors. 

"Yeah, just give me a moment to change shoes." she leaned against the car as he stood by watching as she got off the tennis shoes and replaced them with strappy wedge heels. "Alright, ready!" He walked with her to the entrance mind keenly aware of how it looked as he saw Poe and two others chatting near the door. Poe looked only the briefest excited until his eyes lit on Ben then frowned. "Sorry I'm late! Mis….err... Ben, gave me a ride!" she gestured to him. 

"I'll head in, see you later Rey." she waved to him as he left her with the group. It was a bit busy at this time of night and but he got himself a table in the corner eyes briefly searching over the crowd as he ordered looking for the group with Rey in it. He couldn't see her through the sea of people and the chatter of over thirty people made it so he couldn't hear her voice. 

* * *

Rey let out a breath nervously twisting her hand over her bag strap as she stayed with the group of people. "So, you ready to go in?" Poe asked her and held his hand out to her. She frowned over it. "This is Finn and his girl Rose." 

"Hi!" Rose held her hand out to Rey as her heart rate kicked up and her stomach flopped. Rey took Rose's hand shaking it. 

"I'm... Rey, I work with Poe." Rey said quietly. Poe finally dropped his hand as she stepped away from the group. Finn grinned shaking her hand next. 

"We're friends of Poe's. Well I am, Rose came next!" Finn told her brightly letting her hand go fast as she started pulling it back. Her smile felt fake to her and she grinned, and controlled her breathing. 

"Come on, there might not be a table open." Poe said and guided them all in. Rey lingered, being last in to control a nervous shake. Poe had lied to her, or been at the least not wholly honest. Finn had an arm around Rose's shoulders leaving Rey feeling a panicky sensation in her. The only thing that kept her from bolting was that Ben was here and she could just barely get a hint of him through the crowd of people as they were led to sit down at a large table against the far wall. There was a whole family there currently with loud children. Rey elected to sit nearer to them then to Poe as they settled in. 

"So Rey, what do you teach?" Finn asked her, Rey smiled again. 

"Math, well algebra really." The waitress handed over menus that Rey felt queasy looking over. "Um...I need to head to the restroom." the three nodded and Poe smiled to her as she nearly fled out from the table. In the bathroom she settled into a stall trying to control the nausea. Rey didn't know why she was completely sickened by the thought of being on a date with Poe. It wasn't just the threat of loosing a job but more with the fact that Poe lied. And that she wasn't attracted to Poe at all. Rey let out a breath, getting up from the toilet to toss cold water over her face. "It's okay. Its just a lie." she told herself. 

Drying herself off Rey exited and settled herself to head towards an uncomfortable dinner. She spotted Ben again and glanced towards Poe and the rest. She swerved heading for his table feeling tense as she did so, he looked up at her as she frowned. "Okay, so Poe lied." she told him. 

"Are you doing okay then?" he asked her and she smiled to him. 

"I don't like liars." he nodded to her. "I guess... I feel dumb for not realizing it. But he... you know said 'come to dinner with my friends, one of them would like to meet you'." she explained. 

"Do you want to head home?" she shook her head. 

"I'm gonna go tell them I feel sick... do you mind if I sit with you?" Ben thought a moment then nodded. 

"I'll order you some garlic bread, that always calms my stomach." she smiled to him and went back to the group, everyone seemed to at least think she looked sick enough to let her excuse herself off and away back to the small table with Ben. There was already a few plates on his table when she found herself back by his table. Sliding into the other seat she let out a long breath. He had ordered what looked like chicken parm, and there was a plate of several slices of good smelling garlic bread. "First time going on a date?" he asked and she flinched, hunching herself. 

"That obvious?" she whispered. 

"Well, it went better then mine I can tell you that." she glanced up to him under her lashes setting her bag down off her lap. She snagged just one piece of bread to nibble on. "I took a girl named Gwen to a drive in, and well..." he paused holding up his hands. "I got into my first car accident there, smashed up the entire front bumper." she giggled as he smiled towards her. "Spilled the drinks she was carrying all over her new dress." 

"How'd she take it?" she asked stomach settling into a more stable state. 

"Left in a huff to call daddy. Her father then yelled at me for twenty minutes straight. I was going to punch the guy," he explained through bites of food. "But my dad, he owned the theater, came in to defuse the situation." she smiled taking a larger bite of the garlic bread. "That's really one of the few times I actually remember my father... being a dad really." he said and took a drink of a bottle of beer. 

"I… I don't remember my parents really... my... the guy, told me they abandoned me. That you know I was lucky to be left with him... all of that stuff." Rey replied and blinked and the color drained from his face. 

"Shit, I didn't think... I'm sorry Rey." she shook her head and put her hand on top of his. 

"No its okay! It really is." she told him and smiled. "I like hearing about dumb family stuff." 

"I have plenty of stupid family stories to tell." she nodded her head to him relaxing back into her chair. 

"Well I'm all ears! Don't be afraid to go into gritty details!" he seemed to relax and smiled back at her. 


	3. Sadie Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the first school dance and they need chaperones to help with watching the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be smut. Not much, but its there. ALSO, song fic? Kinda? Well more then kinda. Dance sex is the best sex lol.

Rey shuddered as a large hand was placed on her naked hip, then moaned as a languid pleasure raced through her nerves. The hand massaged her side in a kneading motion. A pair of lips kissed at the side of her neck traveling down. She didn't entirely feel something inside of her, but felt the bulge and press of something between her legs. One of her hands racked through someone's hair as she kept her eyes closed. It felt slick and wet with his warm breath ghosting over her. "Holy fracking Hades." she mumbled hearing a quiet deep chuckle. She was perfectly willing to stay here with the familiar chuckle until she snapped awake from her phone blaring an alarm.

Beebee an orange and white tabby cat was purring into her side 'making biscuits' into her. "Did you have to wake me up?" she asked the cat grabbing her phone from the nightstand and shutting the alarm off. Beebee yowled at her taking her place in the bed with a contented purr. "Ungrateful beast." she told him and got ready for work. Helping Maz by making breakfast and packing both of their school bags. Beebee had plenty of food, though she'd have to come home and clean the litter box tonight. It was a 'stitch and bitch' for Maz who would be spending most of the day with her friends gossiping. 

The school wasn't busy at all leaving the two to be among the first in, other then a few others. Rey noticed Ben's car with a small smile. "Miss. Niima." Rey nodded towards Hux as she entered holding a hand out to Maz who batted it away with a swat. 

"I'm not that old." she snapped heading to the shared classroom as Rey was clearly detained by Hux. 

"Yes? Can I help?" Rey questioned the man. He motioned her to follow him into his office. It was clearly well organized to the point Rey was sure he had OCD and sat on the edge of the chair before the desk as he came around handing her a small clipboard. 

"Would you collect some signatures for chaperones for Sadie Hawkins?" he asked her. She blinked not having even realized it was time either as she ran her eyes over the sheet. There were five places and Hux had already signed, she too the proffered pen and signed her name down, it would technically be her first school dance she was able to go to. 

"Anything else?" she questioned. 

"Yes, we have gotten word that you went on a date with a coworker?" he phrased it as a question but the accusation hit her like a slap. 

"Oh that, umm... Poe made me think that he was setting me up with a friend of his." she explained. Hux nodded but stayed silent as if waiting. "Mister, ah Ben was there when I went out and took me to the meeting place. I ended up eating dinner with him? If you can call garlic bread dinner." 

"So you are dating Poe?" Rey burst into a nervous titter of laughter. 

"No. Never." He nodded. "I know its frowned on." 

"By Snoke, but not me." Hux said and she blinked to him. "This will be his last year and I will be taking over." he stood reaching over his desk holding his hand out to her. She took it shaking it and standing up. "So long as it doesn't interfere with work of course." 

"Yes, that might be a relief for a few people." she answered, Hux didn't let go of her hand when she did, lingering just a tiny moment. 

"I've sent a memo out to all the teachers, take your time in heading around. I suggest Ben, he is always free." She blinked to Hux. "His only life is that of a teacher." 

"That's not a bad thing!" She asserted to Hux who rolled his eyes. "I know I love teaching." 

"Good for you Miss Niima." he replied. "But also, we are looking for a suggestion for Prom this year." he held up his hand to her. "You are the youngest teacher so what would you think these, kids, would like?" Rey hugged the clipboard to her chest. 

"Why not just open a suggestion box? Let them decide and then vote during the year?" Hux thought it over. "Isn't that what is supposed to happen?" 

"Not since before Snoke with Palpatine." Hux answered. Rey didn't exactly have time nor friends for school to care about dances. To focused on the slim hope during the three years of getting a scholarship away from Unkar. So all the dances flew over her head without a thought. She could have the time in college she thought at the time. "But yes, we will open up a box, thank you." Rey smiled to him nodding. 

"Can teachers suggest?" 

"Certainly yes, I would think that we would have to weed out disgusting suggestions." 

"I'll see you later then?" Rey took a step away from the desk. 

"There is going to be a competition this year for Sadies." he told her stalling her. "For dancing? The couple with the best dance will win." he explained. 

"Okay?" she answered. "I'll be heading out, I have to help Maz out." Hux frowned but nodded to her. It felt like an excuse to get out and away from the office and Hux. 

"Very well, I'll see you later." she left the office feeling an odd sense that he had wanted to speak further but shook it out of her head. Heading into her classroom with Maz. The older woman gave her a look as Rey held out the clipboard to her. Maz shook her head no. 

"You should ask Ben." she said and Rey scowled. 

"That's what Hux told me." she said. "What doesn't he have a girlfriend?" she asked looking over the lesson plan again. It was nothing really, just a few work sheets. Students had five extra questions they could answer in them for extra credit that Rey made herself. 

"No he doesn't, he hasn't dated since college that I remember." Rey blinked and glanced to Maz. "What? Can't a old gal have friends? His mom and I are old friends." She shrugged tucking the newly gotten information into her head. "Are you interested?" She blushed taking back the clipboard and backing away from Maz. 

"No of course not! He's a personal... friend, hero, person, guy, dude." she answered and left with Maz positively cackling after her as Rey tried to calm down her blush before the majority of students could arrive. Rey found her first target Poe preparing for a track day dreading only a little of the first major interaction since the failed date. "POE!" the man turned to her with a brilliant smile that didn't eat away at Rey. 

"Rey!" he offered his hand out and she took it. "Good to see you are a lot better." she nodded. 

"I'm going around to get chaperones for Sadies." she offered the clipboard grinning to him. Poe quickly jotted his name down handing it back to her. 

"I'll be there," he winked to her. "So long as you're there." she nodded a tense feeling entering into her. 

"Hux said there will be a dance competition?" she asked Poe and he grinned. 

"Yeah, that is kinda our tradition, I guess you never went?" Rey shrugged. "Well every Sadies we have one, it lets prom be more serious you see. Winners gets a free dinner and movie." He held up his hands. "I won all four years." he told her smugly. Rey smiled to him nodding. 

"That's nice! Who was your partner?" 

"I don't remember, I had a different one each year Rey." she hiked the clipboard under her arm and bowed her head to him. "See you then? You know they let teachers join in too, I never do it. Give them kids a chance you know." his smile was bright but she waved as she left with a small wave. Rey let out a long breath letting go of the tense feeling inside of her heading to the other teachers. All of them besides one other refused before she worked up her courage to head to Ben's class. She made her way stalling at the entrance. 

Ben was staring at his computer reading something as his students were writing diligently down something, some reading from open textbooks. "May I come in?" there was a few gasps, and all the eyes in the room turned to her. Ben glanced to her and then to his students. 

"Back to work." he chastised and motioned her in towards his desk. Rey smiled getting to it as he turned his attention more clearly onto his computer. "Yes? What is it?" he asked. 

"Care to chaperone with me?" she asked him holding the clipboard out. Ben blinked clearly not paying that much attention, she wondered what he was distracted by, but he groped blindly for the board, signing halfway onto the last signee down with the blind motion. "Did you ever do the dance competition?" she asked him, the students were quiet staring between the two. Ben looked up to them and snapped his fingers. 

"Do you want a three page essay without double space?" he questioned them. They bent their heads down. 

"You could be nice Mr. Solo." she told him, he turned his attention to her. "They are just kids." 

"Kids about to head into college." he replied quickly. "I can chaperone the dance, I don't have anything planned on that day." he told her focusing back on his screen. 

"Should I get you a boutineer? Or save it for prom?" there was a covered titter of laughter. Ben wasn't paying much attention only pursing his lips. 

"Sure." he answered distantly. 

"What color?" Rey grinned savagely, leaning over his desk with a hushing motion to the students. 

"Hmm, Red will go with my tie." he answered. Another short titter, with them as the clear entertainment for the moment whatever they were doing forgotten. "Need anything else?" 

"Yes, would you make sure Poe doesn't get me to dance with him?" 

"I can do that." 

"And do the competition with me?" 

"Sure, sounds great." He stopped, frowning. 

"Pick me up around five?" she asked and then he finally turned his attention fully to her blinking like he had finally come out of a dark hole. "I got a nice black dress." Ben blushed just a little until he regained his composure. 

"Yes, I can pick you up Miss Niima." He stood bowing a little to her and sticking his hand out to her. She shook it with a curtsey getting the class to laugh. 

"Go easy on them, I was teasing you." He glanced to the kids who quickly bent to work again. 

"Fine, they should know they are lucky." the grins of the students were hidden as she shook his hand again leaving and heading back to her classroom with Maz. She did wonder what could have him so distracted but she did get something she felt like she wanted. 

* * *

Ben read slowly over the memo. 

_'You should be aware this will be my last year here and I intend to make it perfect. I expect teachers to mitigate all damages, and concentrate on ensuring there are no fights that break out.'_

The memo told him, "Can I come in?" Rey asked startling the class and him. He quickly got both things calmed down. He was concentrating on the memo more then her. 

_'Rey Niima shall be going around taking chaperones for the Sadie Hawkins dance. We expect there to be some discontent with the competition dance, but ask that the chaperones keep the students in line.'_ Snoke wrote. 

"Chaperone?" was pretty much all he heard from Rey. He groped for the clipboard, it was Hux last year that had gone around, he signed blindly. 

_'Refreshments are to be supplied and with last years spiking we will no have any open containers allowed. Or allow ANYONE to bring in their own drinks. We still have no knowledge as to who spiked the drinks.' _

What she said next only stuck as 'get something for the dance?' and he let his head not think to much about it. 

_'This year we have chosen Takadona's as the venue for the winners. Teachers can attend and will be expected for two to attend to the competition.' _

He heard 'dance' from Rey. 

"I can do that." he answered. 

_'I am hoping that my protegee Hux will be obeyed this year as I will be taking a backseat role to ensure the transition is smooth.' _Ben pursed over the last line. He wasn't even sure if his refusal was going to stay, Hux couldn't just fire him so his unease of the man's acsent wasn't as bad as it had been. 

"Do the competition with me?" she asked him and his brain crashed back to the forefront.

"Sure sounds great." he answered and with the final bit of the memo done his brain crawled for what had just happened. He turned to Rey who was leaning on the desk by him staring at him like she had just made the best remark. 

"Pick me up around five?" she asked, and he blinked rapidly. Trying to bring back just what she had said, memory faltering a bit at it as she grinning brightly and distractingly. "I got a nice black dress." He felt his cheeks heat up as he could very well imagine her in a tight black dress that he had just watched from a old movie called _'Roberta'. _

"Yes," he blinked away the image. "I can pick you up Miss Niima." He stood up heading to his first gut reaction of formality. She straightened up as he offered his hand out to her. She took it shaking and going into a dainty curtsey. The class giggled as she did so. 

"Go easy on them I was teasing you." she told him hand squeezing his before letting go. He turned to the class who bent dutifully back to their work. He tried again to quickly remember what she was saying before, but his mind refused to work. 

"Fine, they should know," he said loud enough for them to hear. "That they are lucky." he saw them grinning as Rey left waving to him as she exited with a happy sort of jig to her step. He settled down his brain catching back up to what she had said. He didn't really react that fully in front of his students and instead internally cursed himself. He acted a bit like a fool, but he wasn't going to take it out on his students. They left with the bell, gossip sure to flood into the school in mere seconds. 

_'Well at least those swing lessons won't go to waste.'_ he thought. Shrugging to himself, briefly wishing that he never let his mother convince him to do those 'to meet someone'. Rather then just for his own will. Nothing came of anyone actually liking to continue much and he was probably more out of practice then a retired high school football star. 

* * *

He only had time to finally get to her after school was finished leaving only a few lingering students in various new and old programs and groups. She was speaking to Poe when he found her, the unease she felt around him a little more then evident at least to him. Standing just out of arms reach away from him. "Oh its pretty easy, you just need to make sure that kids don't fight, girls don't sob and cry." Poe stated towards her. She nodded to him. "Then make sure no one but me spikes the-" Poe dropped off blinking towards Ben. Rey turned towards him next and smiled brightly towards him. 

"Hello Ben! What are you doing?" she asked stepping up closer to him then Poe. He took a long breath letting it out. 

"Rey, it will be a bad thing if we keep..." he paused groping for the right word. "Fraternizing. Snoke would fire you." She blinked blanching a bit but nodded. 

"Hux told me he doesn't mind it though?" she countered. Ben felt a part of him crawl, and put his hand to his face as Poe laughed at the two. 

"Oh right, you don't TALK to Hux do you bud?" Poe questioned smugly. Ben let out a long breath. 

"Ben do you dance?" she asked before he could turn to leave. He nodded shooting a glare to Poe. "Well?" Rey reached out touching his arm as he stalled. 

"I know swing? I took classes." he admitted and Poe cackled. "Poe I swear I will not hesitate." Ben pointed an accusing finger to the man. 

"You know its kinda funny that." Rey replied and he turned to her focusing his attention to her. "First day of Maz's class she broke a hip, so I took them myself, it was already paid for, she didn't want to waste them." her smile was brain melting as he dropping his hand, hers still warming a spot on his arm. He felt himself smile down at her. "Wanna dance?" He glanced to Poe who held up his hands stepping backwards. 

"I don't think that is a good idea? Its been a year." Rey snapped her fingers to Poe. 

"Music DJ chaperone!" she called. He glanced around, but there were no students here, it was just Poe and her to embarrass himself to. Poe grabbed out his phone swiping fast and bringing up a song. He recalled it as part of a movie as Rey danced a short small step away from him. Body loose as she did so. "Come on Ben," she held out her hand to him. "Please?" 

"Poe If you record this I will tell your next SPECIAL friend about your greaser phase WITH pictures." Ben warned towards Poe. Poe only grinned nodding out clearly waiting. Ben tried to relax as he took her hand out bringing her close to his body. 

_Go ahead, _ _you're takin me down now. _

The singer said as he swiveled around. Letting go of one of her hands as she spun out, his legs, lanky as he tried to dance smoothly. 

_Give me, give me, give me, give me, what you don't know._

She let go, hunched forwards and stepping towards him as he danced back like a mirror of her. His face started to ache as he completely ignored Poe off to the side. 

_Go ahead take me all down now. _

She reached out touching his chest and driving him to lean back like he might be running from her. 

_Get this, get this into your game._

She took his hands again guiding one to her hip as she drew the other to her shoulder. He stepped in a small box step forwards, to the side, back and then back to the other side. She mirrored him just behind him. 

_ You got me in a headache drought _

_ I never wanna come off _

_ You got me with your beat of love _

_ I never wanna come out. _

He nodded to her arm circling around her waist to lift her in the arm, Rey's grin was bright as she put her arm around his shoulders to steady herself as he lifted her up to flip her head over heels. Rey 'walked' her legs upwards as he did so with her landing away from him, dancing backwards in the loose movements. He chased after her.

_ Think of me, I'll never break your heart.  _

He caught up with her, with an arm around her waist spun around taking her pulling her tight against him. 

_ Think of me, you're always in the dark. _

She undulated against him, and he spun around her, using her as a pivot as he swung under her arm coming around staring down at her. 

_ I am your light, your love, your light.  _

He spun her around, key kicked her heels as she spun herself back into his side. Her hand came up touching his cheek. 

_ Think of me, you're never in the dark.  _

She pulled him forwards, with just her hand making him hunch down arms out as he pantomimed 'walking'. She backed up swaying her hips while on her toes. 

_ Now that I'm making this all up,  _

_ Let me, let me, let me, let me, into the unknown _

His hands held onto her waist as he took her swinging her fully around, her arm braced around his as she spun under it, coming up behind him to languidly 'push' at him and then draw backwards as he turned to her. 

_ You got me in your open hand _

_ I never want to come back _

He took her hands swinging his hips she gripped them, stepping in the same box step as him. 

_ How do we let you never found. _

_ You know its gonna come out. _

He snugged her closer to him bodies flush again as he held her arms out miming going back and forth. He nodded again to her and he spun her outwards in a loose spin, Rey spun back to him quick. The chorus of the song started repeating as they danced further hardly taking a break away now. It all came to a stall when she had her back to him just after a dizzy spin for the both of them. He panted as she looked back up at him, head caressing just under his chin. The song faded out and he blinked as they lingered together. 

_'nononononononono'_ his mind crawled internally. She was a former student, and pretty much ten years younger then him. Rey stood up on her toes placing a peck on his chin. He felt unable to move, frozen on the spot, mind crawling in panic. Part of him screamed to him, and another yelled back that it had been years. He was saved by Poe who was clapping clearly entertained by all of this. 

"Good god, it was like watching professionals." Poe commented, Rey parted away from him reluctantly her face going red. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I kissed you I got caught up in the moment." she said looking ready to bolt. The screaming part of him melted away. 

"No its fine." he replied and finally felt his face stop smiling so broadly. 

"You guys HAVE to go to the dance and show those kids how its done." Poe told them and Ben shot the man a glare promising violence. Poe stepped further away. 

"So yeah, see you tomorrow?" Rey said not looking to him. 

"Yes. See you tomorrow." he answered dully. She looked up to him smiling again. 

"Not so out of practice are you?" he flushed turning his back to Poe and holding out an arm. Rey snuck under it as he hesitated to put it around her shoulders. "The dance is Saturday you know, we could keep practicing?" 

"Sure." she laughed happily as he left without a look back to Poe. 

** Poe watched the two leave and the moment he was free from prying eyes snapped his phone back into his hands sending the video he took to his home computer where he would later post it blurring out their faces. It was without malice but with clear amusement at it.  **


	4. Andragogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a dream then has to talk to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andragogy means 'to teach adults' which a lot of adult things happen in this chapter. *wink wink*

_Ben frowned over the old white board, he had been writing something down but he wasn't sure what it was now. He only had one student behind him and turned looking at Rey. She was wearing a collared blazer with a long knee length plaid skirt. It was from his own old school, the kind of uniform she wore. Right down to the small school tie pin on her loose tie. He looked back to the blackboard, the smell of chalk and old cleaning materials. With how tall he was as a kid he had always been the one cleaning them. _

_"Hey professor." Rey said voice soothing, almost smug. "I want to learn biology." she was smiling, the words on the board were blurred and unreadable as he stepped up closer to her. She was sitting on the edge of the desk. _

_"That's not the proper way to sit." he scolded feeling himself smile. She grinned hiking a leg up to lean her head down on her knee. Like all the 'bad' girls he remembered growing up. _

_"Oh? But I want to lean so... badly." she whispered the last word making him breathe in. _

_"What form of biology?" he questioned stepping up to her. She smelled like daisy's, the flower blooming in her hair from a hairpin that was just suddenly there. _

_"Reproductive, biology." she told him tilting her head up as he got up next to her leaning down. "Can't you teach me that?" _

_"I don't know, my specialty is English." he toyed back getting her to laugh. Her leg dropped, but was splayed out welcoming his hips. _

_"But you know right?" _

_"I guess we can go over some verbal terms." she clicked her tongue. Her hands reaching up to his tie, pulling at it. _

_"OH? But I'm such a hands on learner." she slid the tie from his neck. His hands didn't hesitate on her legs pulling up the skirt. He became fully aware of the lack of underwear next his brain stuttering. This was wrong. "I think I need to check the lost and found for my panties." she told him, lips just barely brushing his chin. _

////

Ben groaned as his phone went off, ringing. He groped for it on his nightstand and blinked looking down at it. He answered immediately. "Mom?" he asked into the phone and winced. He was just recovering from a very intricate dream of, he shook his head. Nothing. He wasn't dreaming he told himself. 

"Benjamin Bail ORGANA SOLO." his mother yelled into the phone and he repressed a wince. His body completely withering at her tone. His mind raced to every misdeed he ever did in his life at that tone. 

"Mom?" he asked back weakly. 

"How could you not tell me?! Your own mother!" he blinked brain trying to work. He flushed red panic rushing into his veins. He was over thirty and panicking over his mother yelling at him. 

"Mom, please, Listen to me I have no idea what you are talking about." he told her. He heard her huff. 

"Don't even think to tell me that isn't you. I know my son Ben." his mind crawled. 

"MOM. I really don't know what you are talking about." he repeated. Leia finally sighed seeming to calm herself down. 

"The video, I've been watching it over and over again. You never told me you had a girl friend." she sounded hurt. Ben blinked, trying to think of any video he may have made in his entire life. 

"I have no idea what video you are talking about." Ben replied. 

"The one on the internet!" Leia supplied unhelpfully as he got up heading right for his laptop. It was a Saturday, leaving him some free time at the moment. "Come on Ben what is her name! You need to invite her over!" He blinked to his emails, there were at least fourteen from his various relatives. Four from his mom, and two from his Uncle. All linking to something which he clicked on. 

Ben watched the YouTube video feeling his stomach drop when he knew exactly what they were talking about. He was going to murder Poe first and foremost. 'Watch out this year kids' it was tagged with the school's name. Not private, and had almost half a million views at the moment. #18 on trending leaving him to pale as he said there in silence as his mom talked rapidly about inviting her into the family. "Mom I have to go." 

"Don't you dare hang up on me Ben." she snapped quickly and he flinched. "You haven't even told me her name!" 

"Mom, please." he begged but she wasn't listening. Rattling off about how they never saw each other, or about how he never went to anything family related for years. All mostly lies, but he sighed weathering through it. "Her name is Rey. Rey Niima." He told her and she quieted. "She isn't my girl friend." 

"Ben, stop lying to me!" she countered and he groaned silently. "Please just talk to me." 

"Mom I am serious. She is just a coworker, we were just dancing. Its for the Sadie Hawkins thing next week. There is that competition. Do you remember that?" she was listening, maybe. 

"You need to invite her to dinner and introduce us!" he put his hand to his face grimacing. 

"I said she is a coworker!" he snapped. Angry and getting a headache. 

"That doesn't mean anything Ben, see you tomorrow! BRING. YOUR. GIRL. FRIEND." the last words were a command leaving him to blanch and hang his head back off the chair he was in as he put his phone down on the desk. Everything was bad, everything was horrible and he dreaded heading into school in just a few days. All the students whispering and chatting, not to even mention his coworkers. What would Rey think? What would she do when everyone was thinking they were dating? He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, her life was already so hard. He didn't need her shackled to him to make it worse. 

He picked up his phone and called Poe. "Wow, you're up early." Poe commented. 

"My mom just called me." Ben hissed out putting as much anger into his voice as possible. 

"So she pissed in your cereal?" he countered. 

"FUCK. OFF. Poe." Ben snapped. Poe whistled. 

"Wow, swearing? Jesus you must be pissed." Ben growled grinding his teeth in his jaw. 

"YOU fucking bastard." Poe laughed. 

"What did I do?" 

"You recorded that.... that... dance." Ben faltered. He was going to call it thing, but couldn't make himself distance that much from it. It had felt good. Leaving him a small smile before he controlled himself. He was angry at Poe, he had to remember that. 

"Oh yeah? I sent you a link." Poe paused and then went quite. "Fuck." he said and Ben felt a keen sense of vindication. 

"Oh? Did you fuck up?" Ben asked back with relish. 

"Look dude, I never thought... shit." Poe replied. "I hit all my contacts... and I fucked up with the video. I... put it on... public?" Poe placated. "I meant link only...." 

"Well look at that, if you didn't record it first and foremost we wouldn't be in this position. Congrats on being a dead man Poe. The Next time I see you I'm going to strangle you." Poe gave a hesitant laugh. 

"Oh-kay. Look its not that bad." 

"My mom thinks I'm dating." 

"Fuck." Poe breathed. 

"Fuck indeed." Ben sighed. 

"Alright, let me talk to her. I've got to go bilk some rich people into donating for their dumbass kids anyways." Poe said making him frown. "Not that your mother isn't a perfect saint." he said quickly. 

"Damn straight my mother is a saint." Ben snapped and hung up sighing as he began the task of looking through his emails. Many just pleased as possible about his 'girl friend' including his uncle. He regretted ever making 'friends' with Poe. Introducing him when they were college buddies to his family quickly getting into his family like he was born into it. Ben felt jealous at that, even now. Poe was like the son his mother always wanted, not him, he felt. 

'So Poe sent me your number just now. -Rey' his phone pinged in a text. He blinked to it, and picked it back up. 'Um, did he tell you how he messed up yet?' 

'Yes, I yelled at him.' Ben replied. He settled in, knowing the both of them likely would be called into Snoke's home soon. The old man was nothing if not murderous when angry. Almost like Ben. 'He is an idiot.' he texted her quickly. 

'Yeah a bit. But hey, I really like how you swing.' it was accompanied with a winking emoji face. 

'We are going to be in trouble once Snoke sees it.' the text felt heavy in his hand even after he sent it in. 

'Oh I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.' she sent back and the pit in his stomach unclamped. 'Even if I get fired it won't go on record since I'm not exactly a teacher yet.' 

'I think we need to' he paused thinking a long time over the text. 'Talk. In person. My family has a sunday dinner every week. If I don't take you my mom will kill me.' 

'Your mom sounds scary. I'm in. I'll bring my machete.' he felt a chuckle come out of his throat. 'If she is like Jason's mommy we are going to need it.' he laughed putting his phone down to do so. 

'Please, just know that she thinks we are dating.' he texted back. 

'I shall tell mommy that we are not only dating we are married.' he grinned at the phone almost laughing again. 

'Please don't she might be so happy she'll keel over.' 

'Shoot, well, it was worth a shot.' he finally put the phone down no longer feeling sick. 'Here's my pussy' he blinked face going red as she sent a cute cat picture. He shook his head, the dream coming back to his head and the reaction his body had. He grit his teeth looking from his computer to the phone. His body ached for relief, and he stood up wincing before heading into the shower. 

_Her lips brushed his chin, sucking at his skin. Fingers deftly working to unbutton his shirt. His own hand gripped the end of her tie messing with it. "Your uniform is out of order." he told her. Rey laughed untucking his shirt from his pants as she got it finally undone. _

_"Can you fix it?" she asked back. He nodded, pulling the tie out from her neck. One of her legs cupped around his waist as she leaned forwards kissing his naked chest. He opened her shirt looking down at her frilly white bra that showed her tanned nipple peeking through the nearly sheer material. He groaned feeling her body coming flush to his own. Her warm abdomen on him as her hands racked through his hair. One of his hands roamed down to her stomach, looking down at how massive his hand looked on her body. Heading up to the hooks there before leaning down and kissing her. _

_"Mmmm…" she made a pleased noise as both his hands traveled up, cupping her breasts. One of his fingers drew up and down her nipple feeling her hips give a little jerk with every small flick. "You are a very good professor." she told him. _

_"I try, a teacher always has to know how best to teach." he replied. Her skirt was less easy, but he slid his hands up her skirt. Pulling down her underwear. Feeling her wet heat, and groaning. She had been busy pulling at his belt, and getting his pants around his thighs. Pushing his breifs down next. _

_"AH!" she made a noise as he slid into her. Feeling her body around him, when in reality it was just the hot shower and his own hand. "Harder!" she begged breathlessly. He pushed into her body, going in and out of her, going harder and harder. Her cries and moans carrying him out until he came, shuddering and putting his head onto the steam slick tile._

Panting he shuddered in the aftermath feeling ashamed of himself, before getting clean and heading back in. His phone had several more texts, mostly from his mom asking for pictures of her. One was from Hux telling him to meet at the school later today. He breathed out a towel around his waist as he looked at his open computer. How could he face her now? He asked himself. How can she be faced with such a shameful person, he asked next with a groan. Only he could do something like that. Think about a woman he taught in a disgusting manner. It didn't matter she was an adult, it wouldn't ever matter to him. 

'So I guess we are in trouble. Did hux text you to head in too?' Rey texted. He had the time to get dressed, frowning at himself the entire time. He felt little relief in himself. 

'Yes.' he answered shortly. 

'Can we meet up for lunch? I really want to talk to you before.' he grimaced. Not knowing what to do. 'It would make me feel a lot more at ease.' she texted and he watched the little bubble of dots. 'You really have that effect on me. I'm kind of really stressed, but with you around? I feel so much better.' 

'Thank you, that makes me feel better and sure. Were do you want to meet?' he asked back. It felt like he couldn't stop himself. He needed to tell her to step back and keep things professional. It would be better in person, he cleared his throat trying to practice a stern voice that seemed to keep shaking as he mentally prepared himself to meet her. She was a student, she was untouchable, and he blinked the time rushing by as he noticed her 'day wear'. A sundress that ended just at her knee. Exactly where the skirt ended in his filthy godless mind. It was mainly black with red paisley patterns on it. 

"Hey." she smiled to him, bouncing up on flats as he breathed out. He tried to frown but found the motion looking more like a sneer as his face seemed set on him smiling. 

"Hello Rey." he answered and motioned her in. She followed smiling, and looking around. This time of day the restaurant wasn't actually busy, most people here came for the dinner menu. He breathed out relaxing as they'd be alone. "Rey, look." she took a long breath. 

"I don't mind dating you." she told him, staring down at the table as all thoughts flung out of his head. "You're not really someone who taught me, and well, you are attractive." she went on and looked up at him from her lashes. "I really want to date you." she tried for a smile but looked a bit sick with worry. Her brows coming together. 

"Rey, I'm..." he put his hand to his face. "I'm a sick fucking monster. You don't want me." he spoke quickly and quiet. Hushed as she blinked up to him her face screwing up to some form of confusion and concern. "We can't be together you are ten years younger then me. And I... I'm a monster for even considering dating you." She flushed red. 

"Ben." he fisted his hands. 

"I mean it. Its just wrong to even consider." he added. Mind racing, heart in his chest about to flop and drop down. "Rey We can't even really..." he dropped off as she had stood touching his shoulder. He looked up at her as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. He unfisted his hands, turning to start to push her away. But one of her hands shakily ran through his hair and he gave up. Touching her waist again, or for the first time. His hands were huge on her, as he slid them to her lower back. She broke off and smiled her forehead pressing to his. A weak feeling smile took his face next as he let out a long breath. 

"I don't think you are a monster." she told him drawing a little back, he felt a sense of bereft, and scooted down the bench. She slid in next to him a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, but... Max told me to just... do it." 

He shook hand and arm going around her shoulders as she hunched into herself. "Rey, you... I'm..." he tried trying to come up with something anything to push her away. He dropped off as he stared at her face. 

"I'm an adult and am perfectly legal Ben." she whispered. "I mean seriously. Its not bad." 

"It is considering grooming." he answered. She frowned at him. 

"How? We haven't ever even talked till this year." he opened and closed his mouth. Snapping his jaw shut. Her hand ghosted to his thigh and he straightened, body flinging him into hell. "Please? Just consider it?" She begged him. "I really really really really really really really," she paused to breath in. "Really want to date you." 

"This is just some form of saying thanks," He grabbed her wrist, vying to push her away. Only that is when the waiter finally came by with two menus, making him jerk his hands back to himself and making her brush her fingertips along the front of his pants. He looked as innocent as a teen caught in a bar as Rey cleared her throat. Her hands going to her front sitting primely and straight. 

"Hello! What can I get for you dears?" she asked brightly. Rey licked her lips and grinned. 

"Two cherry milkshakes?" she answered brightly. Ben blanched putting his hand to his face due to Rey's entirely too innocent bubbly demeaner. "Please, and..." she glanced to him. "Meatloaf." the waitress grinned. Taking the order and leaving the two of them alone. 

"REY, Please it is not." he dropped off when her hand went back to his thigh feeling him through his pants. He grabbed her wrist and put it up on the table. "REY." she looked innocent as she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. 

"Does your GTO have shocks?" she asked him in a whisper. He let go of her hands feeling completely at a loss as to how to push her back. 

"It is wrong." he reiterated. He opened her mouth and nibbled at his ear, and he didn't stop her. 

"But I like it wrong." he swallowed down a groan. 

"AFTER." he hissed sighing. She pulled away from him staring at his face. "After this." he gestured to the waiter taking another meal to a small family. "Just... Rey, why?" 

"Ben, I've been thinking of... this since... since then." she answered and blushed. Ben looked at her and held up his hand to hers taking it. "You don't regret it do you?" 

"Never. Not for a single moment of my life." he answered too fast to have thought of it. He squeezed her hand, putting off the encounter for later. He could make something, anything up to stall it further and further. If his body wouldn't stop throbbing. 

////////////

Rey hefted a breath out breathing in then. Everything was out of the bag. Hux's text basically lit a fire ubder her rump to get everything out. Otherwise she might not ever get the opportunity to do so. She smiled at the waitress as she brought the shakes over setting the two plates of meatloaf down with a wink to Rey. So she knew at least Ben found her attractive. That was a major relief. 

"We cant... just..." Ben huffed a breath out at a loss for words. She pulled the shake to her wrapping her tongue around the straw in what felt like a ridiculous motion but had him tracking the movement with his eyes. "Stop." 

"Im just sucking!" She countered swallowing. His back went straight and he desperately looked around. If he wanted to escape he'd have to go through her. "Sorry, about that." She mummbled. Ben put his hand to his face wiping it down as he sweated. 

"It's is wrong and again, this should not happen. Period Rey." He told her in a small squeak. "You are just enamored with me. It will pass." 

"What if it doesnt." She countered getting him to look to her again, his eyes wide. "Do you really hate me that much?" 

"No of course not! You are wonderful." He soothed fast. "I could not ever hate you." He added and frowned at himself. 

"Can't we try?" She sounded desperate. "Just once?" He sighed shoulders slumping. 

"Okay. Just once. But only," he leaned over her. "Once. And you tell my mother we are not dating." Rey grinned innocently back to him making him retreat by leaning back towards him. 

"Why are you scared?" She asked he looked to his plate but not her. 

"I am not scared." He told her firmly. 

"Yes you are, arent you? I dont want to hurt you. If you really dont want to do this... I'll leave." He dropped the fork turning to her. 

"You dont have to." He said quietly. 

"I do mean this, I can leave Ben. Get out your hair fast." He put his hand over hers. He leaned over and hesitated but kissed her temple. Seeming to just give up something. 

"I want you to stay." He told her firmly. "Please." Rey twisted to him kissing him again. She smiled feeling his arm go back around her shoulders as they paused for breath. "You wont like me." 

"Pfff, you sound like a emo teen. Is that what you were?" He blushed ear tips turning pink. "You were werent you?" 

"They didnt call it emo back then." He cleared his throat gently coaxing her back away from nearly mounting him. Rey laughed hearing him as she drifted off into silence. "I am going to be in jail again." He sighed. Rey perked up. 

"Again?" He froze and started liberally eating his food as she watched him. 

"Lets go." He commanded fast nearly pushing her out of the booth with half her food still on the table. He fumbled next for payment slipping double the ammount before she could ask another question. Heading right for his car before he stalled himself blinking. 

"Maz dropped me off." He looked back to her as she grinned. "I cant promise I wont get handsy." He seemed to have a quick bebate with himself but held open the door for her. Rey smiled as she got in, latching the seatbelt in and slipping her torso out as he sat down next her her. He stiffened, hands clenched on the steering wheel as she looked around quickly. 

He just barely had turned the car on before she bent down twisting her body as he went completely stiff when she pawed at the front of his pants. "REY." He warned voice stiff. 

"What?" She had unbuttoned his pants sliding rhe zipper down. He looked doen at her desperately. 

"I'm driving." She chanced a look up above the dashbaord. It was a really quiet Saturday. 

"Arent you a good driver?" She asked back pausing as she braced a hand on the seat between his legs waiting. "Do... do you want it?" She asked muffled by the position. 

"God yes." He breathed out and swore. Rey fumbled a bit using one hand to carefully pull his dick out. Feeling her own arousal at the look of it, if only she trusted herself to touch herself and start on him at the same time. That took a codination and upper body strength she didnt have. Ben groaned paying attention to the road as he drifted a little hitting the rumble strips. 

He swore again as she brought the tip of him into her mouth sucking around it. She felt his cock leak a stream of pre-cum into her throat and ignoring the alien feeling of an object in her throat concentrated on all the pornographic videos, and guides she watched. All about how to please a guy, a nice filthy fantasy playing out in the back of her head more so then here in the car. 

Going down until she gagged Rey dared to trust her weight with her one hand braced on the console. Using ther other to stroke up and down what her mouth and throat didnt get. He hit the rumble stripes again, quickly getting back to the road properly. "Rey, you're distracting me." He croaked. She didnt answer if only because her mouth was full of cock. 

She felt him before he came the hot sort of throbbing as it shot into her gag reflex. Making her pull out coughing. "REY?" she recovered sliding back into her seat with a pant. 

"I'm fine." She ginned and wiped up her chin making sure not to frown at the taste. That was when the police car behind them flicked the lights and siren on. Ben glanced back quickly and then to her. "I got it!" Rey nearly hit her face on his elbow as he moved trying to fit the softer dick back into his pants. She got the zipper up in time but not the button as he pulled over. 

"Great... its jail." He griped and she smiled. 

"Just let me do the talking. I got out of a speeding ticket once." Ben frowned at her but stared right ahead looking grim. 

"Heya kiddo." Ben looked to the elderly cop with such force she heard a crack. He started swearing grabbing his neck as Rey reached over touching him. "That happy to see me?" 

"Uncle? What the fuck?" Ben hissed rubbing his neck. 

"I traded shifts with Chewie. He wants to start dating again. So why are you drifting?" Luke was mostly business smiling at them. 

"He was distracted." Rey told Luke simply as Ben recovered from his whiplash. Luke and her seemes to share a understanding. She hoped there was nothing on her dress. 

"Well just dont be that distracted kay kiddo?" Luke asked. Ben frowned at him. 

"Yes. I... wont be?" Ben replied. 

"I promise to be good and not distracting." Rey told Ben more than the officer Luke. 

"Well I'll leave you with a warning. Remember to be safe. And..." he looked to Rey. "Use protection." Ben's face went red as she slipped the belt back over her torso. "See you tomorrow kiddo." 

Luke patted the top of the car before walking away. Ben groaned as he stayed parked and Luke swerved around them giving the lights and sirens a quick flick before heading off. 

"How did you convince me to do that?" He asked quitely. Rey grinned leaning towards him. 

"Hey, I talked you put of a ticket right?" Ben groaned putting the car back into drive. 

"You may have just made things worse. Luke will tell my mom, then everyone in my family will basically think we're married." He griped. 

"I dont see a problem." She answered. He sighed relaxing further before looking breifly to her and smiling. 

"We still have to explain to Hux and Snoke we..." he bit his lip. 

"I'll quit if I need to. So long as you do date me." He shook his head a little. 

"You shouldn't throw your life away Rey. Not for me. Not for anyone." She laughed. 

"Im still going to school for engineering Ben. Its not like I'm diving into hell or highwater." He chuckled. 

"Fine. We can date. Its a little to late to say no." Rey peeked his cheek settling back into her seat. She felt a sort of relief in her. With the cat out of bag, and even finally at least getting halfway there she felt giddy. And extemely horny. 

"Do you have condoms?" She asked innocently. Ben narrowly avoided running a red light as she smiled to him. 


End file.
